Nighttime Confessions
by The Master of 619
Summary: A Yordle has one thing to do and it can't wait. It's being a long time coming and nothing will stop this Yordle from meeting the one it loves.
**Welcome to this special one-shot featuring Veigar and Lulu. I wanted to try something different and I wanted to make a long story, but I didn't want it to be a multichapter or use the same characters I've done so far. That's how this story came to be. On with the story. League of Legends belongs to Riot.**

* * *

It was night time in the Institute of War. The moon was shining brightly. All champions were in their rooms sleeping. All except one. One Yordle was wandering through the hallways looking for an specific room. This Yordle was carrying an small box in its hands.

This Yordle was none other than the Fae Sorceress, Lulu.

Lulu was excited for what she was about to do. She was going to surprise a friend of hers for his birthday. She was always excited, but this time it was different. She was actually nervous. Under any situation she wouldn't plan something ahead of time and would instead improvise and go with the flow, no matter what happened. She would never doubt of her decisions,or even think of them before acting.

But this time she wasn't going to risk something going wrong. She was going to do much more than surprising this friend. She was going to confess her feelings to this friend. She was going to confess to Veigar.

 _She was never completely sure of how things turned out the way they did, but she didn't really care. She only knew that Veigar was lonely and she could be his friend. She tried to befriend him for a long time. He always pushed her away telling her things like "Evil doesn't need friends" or "I prefer the company of loneliness"_

 _lt was always like that, until one day he just stopped. With no explanation, he just stopped pushing her away. He let her stay by his side. They began hanging out often. She learnt of Veigar's past, how he suffered at the hands of Noxians and his purpose upon entering the League. She told him about her days in the Glade. The days that turned out to be years and basically pushed her into an unknown enviroment upon her comeback._

 _Veigar was surprisingly understanding and made her feel better about who she was and the way she acted. Lyly tried to understand Veigar, but it was impossible to compare her years on the Glade with his years imprisoned and tortured at Noxus._

 _When she got close to him, she didn't expect to end up falling for the Tiny Master of Evil. Yet here she was, about to risk everything she had formed with him to open up her heart._

 _She was getting close to the hallway where Veigar's room was. She looked at the box she was taking. She had for once calculated things ahead of time instead of being her normal self. On any other day, she probably would've baked an special birthday cupcake, but she couldn't do the same old thing she does for every other champion on their birthday. Veigar was always into studying and getting full control of dark magic, so it wouldn't be hard to find anything about dark magic on the League's Library, right?_

 _Wrong._

 _Veigar had already gathered most of the dark magic books and scrolls the League had. There wasn't anything she could get him. Well, there was one thing. An old magic book was said to be hidden somewhere on the surroundings of Bandle City. Veigar couldn't get it since he wasn't welcome anywhere near Bandle City. He had told her about it and how he would one day get it. It was the perfect gift._

 _She told Veigar she was going to the Glade to do something with Pix. She wasn't used to lying, but spending so much time with the Tiny Master of Evil had changed her a bit._

 _She arrived near Bandle City after being teleported by some summoners of the League. Some guards even questioned her about what she was doing near Bandle. She told them she wasn't going into the city. They said they would be watching her. lt took her seven straight days of searching and wandering around Bandle City to find the book. After finally flnding it, the summoners teleported her back to the League._

 _Upon coming back to the League, she inmediately looked for Veigar. She was told he had isolated himself inside his room and only left it to enter matches on the Summoner's Rift. She was confused. Last time she saw him, he was saying goodbye to her and Pix. What happened while she was away?_

 _She tried talking to him, but he kept on avoiding her. Each time she got close to him, he found a way to leave the place. lt all reminded her of the days before he let her enter his life. A whole week had passed and she wasn't able to talk with Veigar._

She had arrived to his room's entrance. She wanted to do more than confessing her feelings. She wanted answers. She wanted to know what happened with the Yordle she had fallen in love with.

She took a deep breath before knocking the door. There was no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer.

"Veigar, may | come in?" She said hoping he would respond. There was no answer at all. Lulu decided enough was enough. She opened the door herself. To her surprise there was no one inside. Lulu groaned softly. She was already ready to tell him everything and now she didn't know where he was.

She entered his room looking for a clue of where he could be. The room was mosly empty. There was his bed on a corner. Next to it, there was an small table where he usually placed his staff during the night. But the staff wasn't on its place that night. He probably took it with him wherever he had gone thought the Fae Sorceress.

She glanced for one last time at the room. There wasn't any clue that could lead her to the Yordle of her affection. Sh left the room, sadness on the face of the usually happy Yordle. Even at night he avoided her.

She made her way back to her room hoping to find him later that day. As she went through a hallway, she looked inot a window trying to take her mind off her loved one. What she didn't texpect was seeing Veigar through the glass. He was sitting outside he Institute of War on a tock. He was on a grassy area which had a few burn spots probably caused by Veigar's magic.

Lulu knew she had to do it. There was no better time to confront him than now. She ran downstairs and left the Institute. She was looking for the grassy area damaged by Veigar hoping he would still be there. After a few minutes of wandering outside the Institute, she finally found him. He was muttering something to himself.

"Why can't I take you out of my head? This is all your fault. You let her in. Now she won't leave"

Lulu heard Veigar's words and felt uneasy. Who was Veigar talking about?

"Veigar?" He heard the voice of the Fae Sorceress and turned around to face her.

"What are you doing here?" It was obvious something was wrong with Veigar.

"I wanted to talk with you"

"There's nothing we have to talk about"

"Why are you acting this way? What happened with you?"

The evil Yordle looke at her. His eyes were full of anger. "You want to know what happened with me?! It was you! That's what happened!"

"What do you mean?"

"I was doing good just being by myself only with my magic. And then you came with your happy-go-lucky attitude and changed everything" He step a little bit closer to her. "I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone get close. Not again!"He growled looking at himself.

"And in a moment of weakness I let you in. I cracked and accepted a companion. A fool! That's what I turned into for believing I needed someone to fight loneliness!"

"Veigar, this isn't like you. Why do you push away those who do care? Why did you push me way?"

"Bad things happen to those who are close to me. Even before I met you!"

"Veigar, don't say those things. That's not true" She said softly, her voice beginning to crack.

"Silence! Ever since | began hanging with you..."

"Ever since you began hanging with me?!" Tears began falling from her eyes."You wanna know what happened when you began hanging with me?!" Her voice had already cracked. She couldn't take it anymore.

"| found a friend. Someone who was by my side whenever | needed him. Someone who made me feel special. Someone whom | fell in love with!" She screamed the last part. Afterwards she threw the book she had in her hand to the ground right in front of him. "But since you won't let me be your friend, enjoy your birthday present alone!" Lulu then ran crying on her way to her room.

* * *

Veigar caught one last glance of Lulu before she fully disappeared. He looked at the box the Fae Sorceress had threw in front of him like it was just another piece of garbage. He picked up the box and opened it slowly. He couldn't believe what he saw inside.

He had told Lulu about the look and how much he wanted to get it, but couldn't because of its location. And now he had it. Probably the book with the deepest and most powerful secrets of dark magic. He should be actually happy about this.

But deep inside, all he could think of was Lulu.

He hates admiting it, but he knew loneliness actually was slowly pushing him into craziness. At first, he just ignored everyone after his traumatyzing years as a prisoner of the Noxian. Eventually he began feeling the loneliness he had confined himself to. He kept supressing it, hoping the feeling of loneliness would leave. Just when he thought he was reaching the solitude he had intended to live in, something happened. A new champion had joined the League. It was another Yordle. He really didn't care for this new champion and just thought it would try to befriend him once and then give up on him. He was completely wrong.

 _She met him for the first time after a match on the Summoner's Rift. He had had one of his most dominant matches since he joined the League. As soon as he was teleported back, he wanted to make his way to his room. He was stopped by a female Yordle named Lulu who kept on praising his performance in the match and asked him many questions. Veigar just did what he always did. He made this Yordle understand that he didn't have nor needed any friends._

 _A week had passed since he met this Yordle and she would meet him almost daily to talk with him. He didn't understand what was wrong with this Yordle. He wanted loneliness and this Yordle was making it difficult to be by himself for more than a few minutes. He thought she would give up someday. It was more likely she would quit before he let her be his friend._

 _Three months had passed and the annoying Yordle wouldn't leave him alone. He was beginning to get used to seeing her. That didn't mean he liked it. One night, after telling the Yordle for the hundredth time he wanted to be alone, he entered his room. He began thinking of a way to get rid of the annoying Yordle. Between all his thoughts and ideas he heard inside his head, one told him to let this Yordle be his friend. The next second after thinking that, he hit himself with his staff. How could he think of such an stupid idea? But the thought didn't leave his mind. It just kept on growing for another month._

 _Four moths had passed since the arrival of the Yordle and Veigar was a mess. The thought of letting her enter his life bugged him most of the time. And it didn't help that she hadn't given up on becoming his friend yet. Veigar didn't know what to do. The wall he had built around himself for years was crumbling down in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything to stop it._

 _One day, five months after her arrival, he cracked. He thought it was his mind finally going crazy. That day when Lulu approached to talk with him like she always did after a match, he actually responded one of her questions. Lulu was speechless for a few seconds after hearing him the first time, but then smiled brighter than she had ever smiled since she joined the League._

Veigar held the book in his hands loosely. As much as he told himself he would go to his room and begin reading the secrets the book hid, he knew he wasn't going to do it. He had just witnessed the happiest champion he had ever met break down into tears and all was his fault. He didn't know how, but he was going to fix what he had done. He started going to Lulu's room.

 _Veigar was waiting for Lulu to comeback from a match. That day was very special. A whole year had passed since Lulu first arrived at the League. Most champions looked strangely at the Tiny Master of Evil. He was known for having no friends, but there he was waiting for the Fae Sorceress of all champions. Veigar didn't really care about what they thought of his friendship with Lulu._

 _He wanted to surprise her with a present for her aniversary in the League. He brought her something he hoped she would like. He brought her a cake. This cake was special because Veigar made it himself. He didn't have an idea of how to make a cake, but he knew Lulu liked things made by one's self._

 _Lulu finally was teleported back. She had won her match along with Tristana. She said goodbye to Tristana before going to meet Veigar. As soon as she reached Veigar, she was shocked by what she saw. She knew it was a special day for her and hoped Veigar would at least remember it. She didn't expect him having prepared a gift for her._

 _Veigar smiled slightly under his hat knowing Lulu liked his gift. He didn't know how, but he ended up enjoying the time he spent with Lulu. Seven months changed inmensely the relationship between Veigar and Lulu. He trusted Lulu with his deepest secrets and explained her about his days inprisoned at Noxus and the enemies he made along the way. He told no one what exactly happened during those days or who might threaten his life. No one except Lulu. Veigar didn't admit it yet, but he was falling for the Fea Sorceress._

 _A few weeks later, Lulu had told him she would leave the League for a few days to go the Glade with Pix. Veigar didn't like the idea of Lulu leaving, but he just shrugged it off and said goodbye to her as she was teleported out of the League._

 _The next day after Lulu's departure was very frustrating to Veigar. He had a match scheduled on the Summoner's Rift. He was facing Anivia on the middle lane. They were having a very hard fight with both of them losing health quickly. Veigar tried to trap her with his E, but Anivia avoided it. Veigar began thinking on a way to beat Anivia, but got distracted when a thought about Lulu crossed his mind. He took the thought out of his mind as soon as he could, but when he looked again at Anivia, a Flash Frost was flying on his way. It was followed by her Glacial Storm and Frostbite which ended up killing him._

 _Veigar lost that match. And the one that followed. And the one that followed. In fact he had lost all his matches for five straight days. Veigar wasn't stupid. He knew what was happening. It was Lulu. With her gone he couldn't stop thinking of her. He had fallen in love with her. But he believed it was not meant to be._

 _A year ago, he was completely focused in his goal to rule all Valoran by himself. Now, he couldn't even focus well during a match. All because of her. He told himself it was the best for both. He needed to focus on his goal and it would be better for Lulu to stay away from him. She deserved better._

 _Lulu finally arrived from her trip to the Glade. Veigar wanted to stay away from her. Just like when she arrived for the first time on the League. He avoided her. Eventually she would find him and talk with him. He would think of a way to get her away._

 _A week had passed since her arrival and it was his birthday. She would probably look for him. He left his room, so she wouldn't find him. She wouldn't find him outside the Institute of War._

Veigar had finally reached Lulu's room. He had left the book on his room. He didn't know what to say. He only wanted to make her feel better. He took a deep breath before knocking her door.

"Lulu?" He said hoping she would respond. He didn't hear anything. Maybe she wasn't in. Suddenly he began hearing a soft sobbing coming from inside the room.

"Lulu, open the door. I know you are inside" Still no answer.

"We need to talk"

She finally responded. "We have nothing to talk about. You already made it clear"

"Come on, Lulu. There is something important I want to talk about"

"I don't want to hear it. Just leave alone. You've hurt me enough"

"I'm not leaving until we talk about this"

"What is so important you won't leave me alone?"

"You said you were in love with me" Lulu didn't answer back. Silence filled the hallway once more. After a whole minute, the door was finally opened revealing Lulu looking at Veigar. Her eyes were red from crying after talking with Veigar the first time.

"If you are here to make fun of my feelings, I recommend you to leave now" Lulu's voice was broken from her outburst earlier.

"I'm not here to insult you. I just want to talk" He said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"What do we have to talk about? You already said what you think of me"

Veigar sighed. He hated sharing his feelings. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to..." He didn't know how to say the next part of his explanation.

"You just wanted to what?"

"I just wanted you to understand that we can't be friends anymore" It was better if she didn't know everything.

Lulu remained silent for a moment after hearing his words. She sighed before saying: "If that's it, then leave me alone please"

"I'm..." Veigar stopped himself from finishing his sentence. He wanted to tell her about the feelings he had developed for her, but it would make it harder to stay away from her.

"What?" Veigar cursed himself for starting the sentence in first place.

"It's nothing. I'll just leave"

Lulu grab his arm before he could leave. "You've got something else to say and I want to hear it"

"I said it was nothing, so let me go"

"I know it wasn't just nothing. I know you Veigar. You don't just begin saying something and then say it is nothing. Whatever you had to say was something worth hearing. Now tell me!" Lulu raised the tone of her voice.

"I ain't telling you. Now let me go!" Now both were shouting at each other.

"Tell me!" Veigar didn't have much patience. He was about to crack and tell her.

"Would you just let me go?! I thought that's what you wanted!"

"You'll leave as soon as you tell me what you are hiding!"

Veigar couldn't take it anymore, so he told her. "You want to know what I'm hiding! I'm hiding the fact that I'm in love with you, damn it!"

After saying that sentence both Yordles were silent. No words were exchanged as Lulu's mind processed Veigar's declaration. Lulu looked directly into Veigar's eyes looking for a sign that reveals he lied. But she didn't find anything. Veigar was truly in love with her.

"Why?" She said in a much calmer tone.

Veigar didn't how to respond to Lulu's question. He began thinking of an answer that he hoped wouldn't offend her. Just when he was about to open his mouth, she continued talking.

"Why do you push me away, if you are in love with me?" She asked.

Veigar sighed. Hopefully she would understand. "It's the best for both to stay away from each other. You deserve better"

"I don't want better. I want you. Why do you restrain yourself from being happy?"

"I'm doing this to keep you safe. Being together will put you in danger. I told you. I got enemies and a goal that'll get me even more enemies. I can't be emotionally attached to anyone, no matter how much I love them" Veigar looked directly at Lulu hoping she would react positively.

She simply said, "No" leaving Veigar confused. She continued, "You can't make me forget the months we spent together. I am not leaving your side"

"Let me do this for you" Responded Veigar.

"I appreaciate what you are doing, but you won't get rid of me that easily"

"Lulu, don't be so stubborn" Veigar was beginning to lose his patience again.

"Veigar. I don't care about who are your enemies or the danger you talk about. I only care about you and you already admitted that you care about me. We want to be together and that's the only thing that matters. If there is something on our way, we will face it together" After saying those words she looked at Veigar wondering if he would finally let both of them be happy.

Veigar approached slowly looking directly into Lulu's eyes. He said, "Are you sure you want this?"

"I've never been so sure about something in my life as I am about this" She said confidently.

Veigar remained silent while thinking about the choice he was making. He finally thought, 'Screw it' before getting close enough so he could surround her with his arms. Lulu was surprised at first since Veigar wasn't someone who liked showing signs afecttion. After the initial shock she warmed up to Veigar's embrace and hug him back.

They looked into each other's eyes. This is what both Yordles had longed for throughout the last few months and they finally had it. Their faces were slowly approaching each other. They closed their eyes as their lips met. They stayed together ignoring everything, since the only thing that mattered in that moment was the Yordle they were hugging.

They finally separated because they ran out of oxygen. They looked into each other's eyes being genuinely happy.

"Who would've thought things would turn out this way a year ago?" Said Lulu back in her playful manners.

"A year ago I was a very different Yordle. Developing feelings for someone wasn't a priority. Thanks goodness I met you, Lulu"

After hearing Veigar's words Lulu's smile grew bigger than ever.

"Maybe we should go to sleep. It's very late" Said a totally flustered Lulu. Veigar just nodded before giving Lulu one last kiss.

"I'll see you later" Said Veigar while making his way to his own room. He would've wondered if it was the right choice to let Lulu be close to him, but he was too happy to even think of it. Things had changed. He wasn't lonely anymore. Now he had Lulu. And that was the only thing that mattered to him.

* * *

 **And that's it. This was originally going to be much shorter, but it ended up this way. Anyway, back to working the next chapter of the League of Legends Challenge.**


End file.
